Heart of Ice
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: Elsa always had a hard time opening up then one day she meets Anna, who invites her over and offers her friendship to the blonde, barely knowing the girl. The two develop a crush but neither one really has the courage to actually say so. Can their friendship and possible relationship survive the hardship they will face? Also, I would like to thank my betareader Life is Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

~Hello my lovely people! So I'm starting to attempt this Frozen fanfic, purely because I got the inspiration to write this. Although this first chapter may seem a little short, it has a lot in it so hold on tight and enjoy! I would also like to thank my amazing betareader for fixing all my gramar mistakes.~

* * *

Anna couldn't wait to get home and finish her homework after a long day at school. Feeling sluggish from carrying her camo backpack all day, she slid her hands into the pocket of her green hoodie, trying to make it more comfortable. As she walked down the street, she kept glancing down towards her feet, her vision mostly obscured from her long-legged faded jeans. "These teachers have swamped me again." She whispered to herself, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her jacket pocket, she pulled it out and checked it. Checking the caller ID, Anna noticed that it was her friend Kristoff calling. _Kristoff? I swear if he's calling to ask me to help Olaf again, I'll punch him in the dick!_ Anna reluctantly picked up the phone and said, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, I can't just call you to talk? Come on feisty pants! What happened to hearing a guy out?" Kristoff's tone was playful, but Anna knew that he was going to ask her for a favor.

"What do you want this time?" Anna knowingly asked.

He let out a sigh, and said, "Okay! You caught me.. I-I need help with some of our homework."

_Well at least it's not about Olaf this time._ Anna thought.

"I'm already on my block though!" Anna whined. "I can almost _see _my house from here!" She finished speaking with a groan of exhaustion.

Kristoff pleaded for a bit, and they finally came to an agreement.

"Since you're the one who can drive, you need to get _your _butt over here if you want me to help you!"

"But my car is still in the shop!" Kristoff whined through the phone.

"I don't want to hear it, Kristoff! You still have Sven, what ever happened to the fast and furious reindeer king I once knew?" Anna giggled as she heard Kristoff grumbling as he threw carrots into his bag.

"Geez, feisty pants, you do you realize how upset you make me sometimes? I mean, really-"

Anna began to tune him out as she stopped walking. She began to notice another sound, and after a few seconds she realized what it was. It was the sound of a girl crying, causing her to look around.

"Kristoff hush for a bit, okay?" She whispered, cutting his rant off. Anna listened and started walking in the direction that the sound was coming from. After a few more steps, and the crying getting gradually closer, she wasn't sure if she could stay on the phone, so she hung up. She immediately sent him a text saying: _Meet at my house in 45 minutes. I'll have someone else with me._

After she sent the text, she silently turned off her phone and looked up. Surprised at where she was at, she realized that she had walked into an alley, and was _extremely _close to the source of the crying. Turning to her left, she saw a platinum blonde with almost snowy-looking skin sat against the wall, curled into herself. Anna carefully approached the girl, staying in the dark. Trying to get a better look, Anna tripped over a garbage bag and let out a surprised gasp, barely catching herself. The gasp was loud enough though, as the girl heard her and was now aware that someone was there.

"W-who's there?" Surprisingly smooth, the blonde's voice rang out. She looked up from her hands and Anna saw her striking ice blue eyes.

When the blonde did not receive a response, she asked again, this time more forcefully. "I _said_, who's there? Show yourself!"

Surprised, Anna obeyed and stepped out of the shadows. She avoided eye contact for a few moments, then finally gathering up her courage to look back at the other girl when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What did you come here for?" The platinum blonde questioned.

The sudden question caught Anna off guard. After a long moment, she took a step forward and sat down closer to the other girl, now about ten feet away. "Well I-I heard crying.." she paused. "..A-and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Now that she was closer, Anna realized that she knew the girl.. she was a senior at her school. Anna noticed the blonde beginning to zone out, and she took the chance to move a little closer, now about six feet away.

"Oh! My name's Anna, by the way." Her voice seemed to snap the blonde back to reality.

Sniffling, the girl had a look of gratitude on her face, and she half-smiled at Anna. "Thanks for checking on me, Anna." In a childlike manner that stole Anna's breath, the blonde wiped away the remaining tears off of her face.

_I barely even know her but she's so adorable! _Anna thought.

"Oh! Where are my manners today? My name is Elsa." The blonde looked away again, beginning to drift off into her thoughts.

Anna once again moved closer to her, now having only a mere four feet between them. Now even closer, Anna noticed some light freckles gracing Elsa's flawless skin.

"What are you doing?" The question shocked Anna. She opened her mouth to speak and simply shut it again, lost for words. Elsa's tone was almost ice-cold when she said, "You do realize that I can still see you when I'm looking to the side, right?"

Anna looked at the platinum blonde in shock. "I-I'm.. uh.. s-sorry?" She began to back up but stopped when Elsa started to cry again. "Y-you know, I've seen you around school. You go to Arendelle like me." When Elsa's shoulders began to shake and she heard a single sob escape the older girl's mouth, Anna carefully moved over to her side. "Hey, you don't have to cry, okay? I don't know what's bothering you but someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be sitting in a dark alley crying."

_Oh shit! That last part was _not _supposed to come out like that!_ Her face slanted with worry as Elsa sent her a questioning glance, not crying anymore.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Elsa said, smiling at the younger girl. _She thinks I'm beautiful. Me, Elsa.. beautiful?_ "I've seen you around before too, you're a freshman, right?" She was sent into shock when Anna leaned in to wipe her tears away. Elsa turned around to conceal her light blush. "Y-you should go. I just want to be alone for a while, okay? That's why I'm back here in the first place.. to be alone."

Anna's looked saddened by her words and went to put a hand on Elsa's shoulder, but stopped herself just before. "I.. I just wanted to see if you would like to come over?" When Elsa didn't answer her, Anna subconsciously rubbed her own arm nervously. Getting up and beginning to walk off, Anna stopped when she was about five feet away from Elsa. "Feel free to come by if you do decide you want to, I'm never too busy."

Elsa looked up as Anna started to walk away again, and sighed. "Wait!" Anna enthusiastically turned around, happiness in her eyes. "I'm not saying that I'm going to come over, but you didn't even tell me where you lived." Elsa said. _God, this girl is too much. She's absolutely amazing! She cares about others regardless of whether they're strangers or not. From what I can tell so far, she has a perfectly flawless personality - not to mention her even more flawless body.. with looks like that she could get away with murder!_

Anna bit her lip in thought. "I can't really describe it to you. I'm sorry, but if you want to know where it is then you'll have to follow me." She paused, and then added, "It's just a little further down the block." Anna's eyes pleaded with such excitement in them that the blonde couldn't resist. Elsa got up and seemed to glide over to the redhead.

Only then did Anna really pay attention to what Elsa was wearing, rather than making sure the blonde beauty was okay. Elsa was dressed in a white t-shirt with a royal blue jacket zipped up three quarters of the way, white skinny jeans, and to top it off a beautifully done braid pulled to her left side was sitting on her shoulder, held together with a hair tie and a single silver snowflake on it.

_Man, flawless doesn't even _begin _to describe her. She's like, some sort of angel.. no, a goddess!_

Elsa was now standing beside Anna. Beginning to, once again, lose herself into thought, she was snapped back into reality by the sudden warmth radiating from her wrist.

_Anna._

Elsa looked down and saw that Anna had grabbed her wrist, then she looked back up at the younger girl's face to see a questioning glance.

Elsa nodded, and said, "I don't see any harm in going to your house if it's only for the reason of finding out where it is."

Anna's eyes brightened and she tugged the older girl's wrist, pulling her into a run.

_God help me, this girl is adorable._

When the two of them had finally stepped out into the light, Elsa took note on Anna's features that were hard to notice in the alley.

_Where to begin though? She has beautiful light caramel skin, her auburn hair was done in two perfectly_ _even braids, and those freckles.. _Elsa wondered where exactly did all those freckles end, or better yet, did those freckles have an end at all?

Elsa didn't know how long she'd been staring at Anna, but she snapped back into reality when Anna was talking to her.

"See that house at the end of the street? That's my house."

It was a _beautiful _brick house, perfectly sized and sculptured. Anna's house was so precious that Elsa cracked a grin at the sight when Anna started leading her over to the sidewalk.

"182 Spring Creek? It's beautiful!" _But nowhere near as beautiful as you. _Elsa saw the younger girl giving her another pleading look, and gave in. She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face, then said, "I guess I could stay a while. But, quick question.. is that reindeer yours?"

Anna mentally cursed herself but managed to remain calm. "No, it's not. I completely spaced that a friend of mine was coming over to get help on our homework." She paused, then said, "Y-you should still stay, it'll be fun! Just give me a second."

Anna motioned for Elsa to stay where she was, and after Elsa gave her a slight nod, she ran over to the left corner of the house. Elsa saw her jump, as if scared, and then the redhead dragged a blonde haired boy from behind the fence, giving him a noogie.

"Kristoff! How many times have I told you that it's not nice to scare people?!"

"I'm sorry, feisty pants, I just couldn't resist!" Kristoff's voice soon became full of laughter as Anna continued to mess his golden hair up.

Elsa giggled at the sight, and then let out a subtle cough to remind the redhead that she was still there.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Kristoff curiously looked over towards Elsa as Anna let go of her grip on him.

"Elsa, this is Kristoff. And Kristoff, this is Elsa." Anna said, then she motioned for Elsa to move over to the two of them. She laughed when Sven startled Elsa with a snort, making her jump. "It's okay, he doesn't bite. He's just a big softie."

They all met up by the front door. Anna quickly grabbed her keys and fumbled with them, causing them to slip through her fingers and onto the welcome mat. As Anna leaned down to pick up her keys, she heard a snicker come from Kristoff and Elsa's direction.

"Haha yeah I'm _so _funny! You know I could just leave you both out here, right?"

The sound sharply died off, which made Anna smile triumphantly as she picked up the keys and unlocked the door, throwing it open.

"Welcome to casa de Anna, you guys. Enjoy your stay but don't enjoy it too much!"

Elsa blinked upon entering the house. _It's just as beautiful inside as it is outside! _Elsa snapped out of her trance to realize that Anna and Kristoff were already in the kitchen grabbing Dr. Pepper and chocolate milk.

_Anna, you're so childlike and it's melting my heart! _Elsa thought, rolling her eyes before she realized what she thought and stiffened. _What are you saying?! You can't fall for a girl, you simply must refrain for this! _She glanced at the floor, then back up when she heard Kristoff's booming laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, looks like you've got a mustache there."

Anna licked it off with a flash of her tongue, then scrunched up her nose to see if it was gone.

"Don't worry, freckles, you got it."

Anna sent Kristoff a deadly glare, then smirked and walked away.

"Elsa, do you want to join us with our homework? You're at least a junior, and this is only simple Algebra 1!"

The blonde looked over at Anna and crossed her arms. "If it's so simple, why is it so hard for you guys to do it yourselves?"

Anna blinked, surprised with Elsa's playful tone. "Because it's not simple for us but it will be for you."

Elsa sighed, but continued with her playfulness. "Anna, if you have me do your homework for you, then you're barely going to understand tomorrow's lesson! I won't hinder you from passing your classes. Also, for the record, I'm a senior, small fry."

By this point, Kristoff burst into laughter. "D-did she just call you small fry? Oh my god Anna why have you not introduced us sooner?!"

Elsa smirked at Kristoff's reaction, but it became a full-on grin when she saw Anna's reaction. _She's adorable when she's mad, too? This girl is just too much.._

"Because I didn't know her before today! Damn it, Kristoff! Stop laughing!" Anna said, crossing her arms and huffed childishly. She then took another sip of her chocolate milk before walking over to the table and settling herself.

She gave Elsa permission to watch television, play video games, or listen to music while Kristoff and her finished their homework. As time passed by, Elsa became more and more restless, and just as she was about to leave she heard Anna's voice call out.

"We're done! Finally.."

Kristoff sighed and thanked Anna, then returned the noogie that she gave him earlier.

Anna cursed at him, and said, "Damn it, bird brain! Now I have to take my hair down!"

Kristoff chuckled at her aggravation. "I don't see why you refuse to wear it down all the time. It looks good that way!"

Anna rolled her eyes and disregarded his comment. "Goodbye Kristoff." She said, gently nudging him to the front door.

"Wait, what? Anna-"

Anna cut him off by opening the door and pushing him out, then closing the door.

"Wow, I sure hope that you're not going to say 'bye' to me like that." Elsa giggled when Anna started to bite her lip, obviously at loss for words.

"O-of course I wouldn't! It's just, Kristoff and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, so we joke around like that!" The redhead made her way over to the couch, where Elsa was, and plopped down. Laying her head on the blonde's lap, she said, "So what was with that small fry thing earlier?"

Elsa was shocked that Anna still remembered that detail after doing homework for so long. "Oh, uh, that was nothing. Just a little bit of fun I guess."

Anna smiled up at Elsa, then looked over at the clock and shot up. "Oh my god Elsa we should probably get you home! It's six o'clock! Damn it, I can't drive either!"

Elsa giggled at the sudden change in Anna's face. _From relaxed to worried in a second. _"And here I thought you wanted me to come over and hang out with you!"

"O-oh well if you wanted to spend the night or something I guess I wouldn't mind, I mean I'd have to make a place in here.. or clean my room." Anna lost herself in thought for a few moments while questioning what to do.

The blonde bit her thumb nail in concern. "I don't have to stay if you don't want me to.. but I guess if you're offering, it would be nice.."

"Oh! No worries, you're going to have the time of your life." Anna grinned and hugged Elsa, not really knowing what she was thinking.

Elsa attempted to conceal her blush, and when the hug ended she blinked at the younger girl, then stared down at her own hands, folded neatly in her lap.

Anna scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Her hair was still a little messy since she had forgotten to take her braids out. "Right.. I'm going to go and get some blankets and a pillow for you."


	2. Chapter 2

~So my peeps I hope you liked chapter one of my story. I'm guessing so because in less than 12 hours I already had 3 followers to this story! And now I've even gained 3 more, I love you all! Each of you guys get smileys. :D :D :D :D :D :D Anyways I don't plan on messing up my grammar too often but I just couldn't get sleep without putting up chapter one that night (more like 5am that morning hahaha). Anyways happy reading!~

* * *

Anna had run off, telling Elsa to make herself at home. Elsa, not really knowing what to do, stayed put and rotated her thumbs around each other, looking down at them. Five minutes passed before Anna returned with a pillow and some blankets, throwing them on the couch beside Elsa and causing the girl to jump.

"Should I make my bed?"

Anna waved a finger at her and pulled the coffee table away from the couch. She turned around and grabbed Elsa's arm, lightly pushing her further back, then proceeded to put the blankets in the blonde's arms.

Elsa watched as the redhead threw the couch cushions off and then pulled out the couch, turning it into a bed.

Anna looked over at the blonde, biting her lip in thought. "Hmm, well this is going to be slightly embarrassing, since my room isn't cleaned out, but I need your help."

Before the blonde could protest, Anna grabbed the blankets and pillow out of the blonde's arm and threw them on the floor, then turned back towards Elsa and grabbed her arm once again and lead her up the stairs. They approached a door with a toxic sign on it.

"What do you need help with?" Elsa said, trying to remain helpful to her new friend.

Anna didn't audibly respond, instead she threw the door open and pointed at her mattress, walked over to it, and began trying to lift it up.

When she realized Anna couldn't do it herself, Elsa ran over to help. Together, they moved it down the stairs and flung it on to the couch/bed in the living room.

Anna plopped down, exhausted. "So, what do you want to do now? Watch movies?"

Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"Listen to music?"

Again, Elsa shook her head and her smile became slightly more mischievous.

"Play video games?"

At that, Elsa thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about we make it more interesting than just playing video games?"

Anna blushed and turned away quickly. "What do you mean, 'more interesting'? Elsa, I don't like that grin on your face."

"I mean.. I'm not that experienced in video games but I have a request. Whenever one of us loses a game we have to either take a dare or share a truth." Upon seeing Anna's darkening blush, Elsa giggled and sent a playful glance towards the redhead. "So, deal?"

Anna thought about Elsa's challenge, then sent a sly smirk her way. "Oh, I'm in." She let out a short ominous chuckle that made Elsa's eyes widen.

"Anna, I'm not so sure about this now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.." Elsa sat crossed-legged on the unmade bed as Anna quickly pressed a finger to Elsa's lips and walked over to her games.

"I vote Mario Karts. What about you, Elsa? Since this was your idea after all." Anna turned to see Elsa nod, and she joyfully put the game in. "Alright, I'm Yoshi!" she announced as she swiftly picked her character.

Elsa chose Princess Peach, earning a glance from Anna.

"Hmm, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Elsa looked over at Anna, worried by what her friend was talking about. As she heard the race begin, she focused back on the game, but - despite her efforts to win - she suffered defeat instead.

"Alright Princess, choose carefully. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one, but I choose truth." Elsa giggled at the redhead's sudden frustration. "I'm not much of a daredevil, but I'm an open book to my friends."

"I see.. We'll see about changing that. Okay, anyways, your truth is.. what is your most embarrassing moment?" Anna scrunched her nose and smiled with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. _That's it, Anna. Start out nice and easy, then when she gets tired of the boring questions you ask, she'll finally be forced to pick dare._

"Most embarrassing moment? Hmm, I'd have to say the time I walked into the office of my best friend's dad while he was on video chat with some business partners of his."

Anna glanced at her questioningly.

"I had just woke up and was trying to find their kitchen."

Anna still looked confused.

"I was only in my nightgown, okay?! Sheesh!"

Anna burst out laughing, causing Elsa to turn a deep shade of red while she searched for refuge in the pillow Anna lent her.

"What's worse is that on my way out, I tripped and fell flat on my face."

"Well I guess that's not too bad, I mean, it's not like they saw anything.. right?"

Elsa peeked up from the pillow and shamefully hid her face again.

"Oh my god! You didn't have anything on under it?" Anna attempted to contain her laughter. "Elsa, you know it would've been wise to wear some sort of clothes under your nightgown so that stuff wouldn't happen!" Anna said, now tearing up from laughter.

"What's even worse than that is before I left, the guy her dad was talking to said, 'that's an adorable girl you have there.' You could hear the embarrassment in her dad's voice when he said, 'that's not my daughter, she's a friend of my daughter'." Elsa was desperately fighting a full-face blush, and losing horribly.

Anna, however, was sitting there crying and begging Elsa to stop.

"God damn. Elsa, you're too much." Anna fell back kicking with laughter.

"Oh, really?" Elsa smirked playfully as she removed the pillow from her face and sat on her knees, facing Anna. "Well, how about a visit from the tickle monster?" she immediately moved her hands to tickle Anna's sides, as the younger girl began kicking even more furiously than before, giving Elsa two options: straddling her or stopping her torture.

_This is just too much fun, besides, she'll know I don't mean anything by it._

Elsa let the redhead relax long enough for her legs to stop kicking, then, in one swift move, Elsa was on top of Anna and tickling her again.

"Elsa! Elsa, stop it!" Anna was laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.

_Wait, that's not because of my laughing.. that's because of Elsa. What's she.. Oh. My. God.! Elsa's on top of me? When the hell did this happen?_

"S-stop tickling me right now!" Using every ounce of her strength, Anna managed to grab the other girl's wrists and flip her on her back.

Elsa's eyes grew wide, causing heat to rise in her cheeks as she turned away.

_Oh my god, I'm too close to her._

"E-Elsa?" Anna's eyes pleaded as the blonde looked back towards her with dilated ice blue eyes.

The next words were out of Elsa's mouth before she could even think about it. "Truth or dare?"

After a short pause, Anna questioningly looked at the older girl.

"Just answer me, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Anna was breathless. _I am in the face of perfection._ She felt herself beginning to close the distance between them, and fought herself, trying to hold back long enough for Elsa to tell her the dare.

Elsa's voice became a light whisper as she took note of the blush on Anna's face. "Hmm, don't mind embarrassing yourself I see. Fine then, I dare you to kiss me."

Anna's eyes widened as she continued to close the distance between them, until she could feel Elsa's warm breath on her mouth. _Is this really happening?_

By this point, Elsa had lost her patience with the redhead and finished closing the distance, pulling away just after pecking Anna on the lips. "We're still just friends.. right?"

Anna's expression dropped slightly, but the sparkle in her eyes still remained. "O-of course. But, I have to ask.. uhm, may I?"

Elsa nodded shyly, knowing what the redhead had meant to say.

Anna didn't wait to close the distance this time, she immediately started to trail kisses up Elsa's neck, then nipped near her jaw line.

Elsa's breath hitched a little, and she gently clawed at Anna's wrists. "A-Anna. This isn't what w-we agreed on."

Anna gazed up at the blonde's face and saw it redden. "Hmm, it wasn't, was it?" she smirked, then pecked the older girl on the lips. I'm sorry, Elsa. I know I said only one more. The redhead licked over Elsa's lips, begging for the blonde to kiss her back.

Elsa whimpered quietly as she tried to think about whether she should kiss the younger girl again. "Anna." her voice had changed to a breathy tone, and she bit down on her lip for a second. "I-I can't."

Anna looked at the older girl, her teal eyes dilated. "Right. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"It wasn't your fault, Anna. I'm the one who dared you to kiss me." Elsa smiled and played with Anna's braids. "Although, I can't say I hated it.."

"Anna blushed and turned away. "You're not helping me right now."

"I guess I'm not." she grabbed Anna's wrists - in the same way Anna had used earlier - and flipped her onto her back, then got up. "Anyways, I think we should forget about truth or dare."

"Yeah, we still haven't made your bed."

Elsa nodded and unfolded the blankets as Anna grabbed the other side, and they made up the bed.

Anna's eyes grew wide as she realized she had nowhere to sleep, since she took the mattress off of her bed. She hadn't remembered that the only other bedroom in the house didn't have anything to sleep on. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

Elsa looked up with a questioning gaze.

"I just remembered I don't have anywhere to sleep!" The only place Anna had to sleep was the recliner that was placed against the wall of the stairs. "I shouldn't have kissed you, because now this is just going to be so awkward. I'm sorry, I'll just sleep on the recliner or something."

"Oh no you won't!" Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's arm. "Please, I don't care if you think it'd be awkward. I won't let anything happen, okay?"

Anna nodded as a huge smile graced her features when she noticed that Elsa still hadn't let her arm go. "Elsa, may I please go grab my pillow real quick?"

The blonde immediately released Anna's arm. "Don't be shocked if I'm playing Mario Kart when you get back."

"I won't care, that's sort-of the point of bringing the game out, silly."

Elsa sighed and sat down on her bed.

Anna giggled as she ran up the stairs, tripping on the last step. "I'm okay!" she exclaimed as she got up again. About ten seconds later, Anna came sliding down the stair railing.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Elsa - despite her serious tone - giggled, then looked at Anna with concern in her eyes.

"Ah, come on! You can't expect me to go the entire night without some kind of potentially dangerous stunts. Besides, I had a pillow with me, so I wasn't completely unprotected!"

The older girl just rolled her eyes and picked up Anna's controller. "Catch." she said as she tossed it towards Anna, causing the younger girl to quickly drop her pillow and barely catch the controller. "Nice catch, maybe you're not as clumsy as you let on."

Anna was just as surprised as Elsa, but managed to not let it show. "Pfft, please. You really think I'd let it fall?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed, then - with a heavy tone of sarcasm - said, "I apologize. I don't know what ever gave me the idea that you could be clumsy enough for that to happen."

Anna held Elsa's gaze, then slowly sat down beside her. "Okay, I think it'd be wise if we didn't talk about earlier. to be honest I was a little nervous because I don't normally have new friends meet Kristoff, because he knows a lot of ways to embarrass me and I kind of wanted to make a good impression on you."

Elsa tilted her head, a little confused, but still smiled. "That's sweet, but I really should get to know him more if he knows as much as you say." she said, her smile turning into a smirk.

"ELSA! NO!" _Just how much does Kristoff know, exactly? He's going to need a little supernatural help if he dares to embarrass me._

Elsa shook her head as her smirk grew. "By being so defensive, you're only making me want to ask him more!"

Anna was about to say something, then closed her mouth, figuring it'd be best if she just shut up.

"You know what.. we should watch a movie. Do you want to watch a movie?" _Ugh, and now I'm babbling. This is the exact OPPOSITE of what I should be doing. Good job, Anna, good job._ "You know what, I'll make some popcorn." she got up and began to walk into the kitchen, then stopped. "Not that I'm going to make you watch a movie or anything but I just want popcorn. Do you want popcorn too? ..Because I can make you some..?" _Anna, you are the biggest idiot ever born. Good god you're babbling and you're going to fuck things up if you continue._ She took a breath and turned away, so Elsa couldn't see her embarrassed blush.

Elsa had been smiling throughout the younger girl's babbling, and turned to watch her shuffle into the kitchen with her head hung low, obviously disappointed in herself. "Popcorn does sound nice."

Immediately, Anna's hanging head shot up and those beautiful teal eyes brightened up again.

"Okay, so.." Anna gave Elsa a questioning glance, then blinked and went back to making popcorn, as if trying not to say something.

"Yes, I'll watch a movie with you. On one condition: I get to pick the movie." Elsa smiled when Anna dropped the bag of popcorn from surprise.

"Shit!" Anna bent down to pick up the bag, then put it in the microwave alongside another bag, then - instead of punching in a time - pressed the 'popcorn' button.

Elsa looked at her, questioning what she was doing.

"It makes it faster like that. Anyways, that'll be my popcorn if you don't want it."

"I don't see why it matters, I mean, it's not like the popcorn was on the floor. Now, did you really want to watch a movie or was that just a way of changing subjects?"

"Well, if you want to watch a movie I won't mind. I usually don't do anything after school besides homework." Anna stood in silence for a bit, as Elsa blinked at her a couple of times, as if confused.

"I'll find a movie then." Elsa said as she got up, then went over to the shelf of movies and looked through it for a bit. "Hmm, how about this one?" she walked up to the redhead's side and handed it to her.

"Monty Python? I haven't seen this movie since I was like 10; I didn't even know I still had it." Anna grinned, then nodded her head. "Yeah I guess we can watch it if it's what you want to watch."

Elsa smiled and went back into the living room, then paused, "Where's the DVD player?"

"Oh, I'll take care of that in a second. Just relax for now." the microwave beeped as she finished her sentence, and Anna quickly dumped the popcorn into two bowls.

"So, what's this movie about?"

Anna's jaw dropped and she stared at the older girl for a few moments. "You haven't seen it before?"

"Nope, I just thought it looked pretty interesting."

Anna giggled a little and set Elsa's popcorn beside her, then went to put in the movie. "I honestly couldn't tell you what it was about if I tried. I mean, I suppose it has to do with King Arthur, but it's really silly."

"Silly how?" Elsa tilted her head a little, in confusion.

"Silly like one of the most famous quotes from the movie is 'We are the knights who say ni!'" a few seconds after Anna got the movie set up, she fell down on the bed causing Elsa's popcorn to nearly fly out of its bowl.

"Anna! You're going to make a mess."

"Eh, I'll clean it tomorrow."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Wow, how responsible."

"Shh! The movie's starting!" Anna giggled when she noticed Elsa glaring at her from the corner of her eyes. "Come on Elsa, you're the one who picked the movie out."

Elsa went to say something but decided, since the movie was starting, that it could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hey my beautiful readers I hope you liked the update; now I know it seems like this story may be moving a little fast but trust me it will slow down some now that day one is pretty much over with, and I hope to make my polishing on this story quicker but I just have so many gramar mistakes and I'm absolutely terrible with comas and stuff. Also sorry for the little delay I would've had this up much sooner but my computer had issues that I couldn't fix but it's all good now. Oh and gonna warn you ahead of time that if this isn't completed by the time I get out of school for summer then don't look for an update cause that won't happen until school starts again sorry. To give you an idea it is March 23rd here sooooo anyways here's this chapter and happy reading!~

* * *

About halfway through the movie Anna crashed though Elsa didn't notice until after the movie was over. _Sweet Anna, sound asleep. _Elsa put Anna's pillow under her head carefully, reached for her blanket, and put it over her then turned off the T.V. and began to drift off in to a deep slumber of her own.

The next morning Anna was the first to awaken. The freckled girl blinked a couple times trying to make her vision less blurry as all she could see was a blob of platinum blonde in her face. When she finally got her vision cleared the memories of the day before had come flooding back to her; meeting Elsa, introducing her to Kristoff, playing video games, watching movies, but what still seemed to shock her was the kiss. Did Elsa like her or was it just a random thing? She didn't know Elsa all that well so she had no clue what to make of the situation but what she did know was that she only wished she could go back in time to that moment and relive it. She bit her lip in thought then looked over Elsa's sleeping face. _She's absolutely beautiful even when she sleeps._

After a few hours Elsa started to stir a little but wanted badly to stay asleep. When she finally admitted defeat she let her eyes flutter open and saw Anna looking up at the ceiling. "Morning." She had a tired smile but her ice blue eyes were still incredibly bright.

Anna turned her head to face Elsa. "Good morning sleepy head."

Elsa sat up stretching as she let out a content yawn. "Sleepy head? Wait, what time is it?"

Anna glanced over to a digital clock in the kitchen not bothering to look at the wall clock beside the T.V. "It's about 10:30."

Elsa's eye's grew wide in shock. "Well, at least yesterday was a Friday." Anna shrugged then went back to looking at the ceiling. "How long have you been awake?"

"I've been up since 7:45, at least that's when I saw the time. I might've been awake a bit longer." Anna turned to see Elsa looking at her as if the redhead were insane.

"Why do you get up so early on a saturday? I'd hate getting up that early on a weekend."

"I don't know. I guess I've sort of always done it; no matter how late I stay up whether it's 10:00 at night or 1:00 in the morning I always get up around dawn."

Elsa grumbled at the thought and let out one last yawn. "I couldn't do that. I always did like the night more though so maybe that's why."

Anna giggled a little not expecting Elsa's reaction to be what it was. "Do you want some breakfast? I mean, you don't hate mornings so much that you don't know what breakfast is right?"

Still a little grumpy Elsa frowned and shoved her face in her pillow. "I know what breakfast is!"

"Well do you want to go get some?" Despite Anna's seemingly annoyed voice she smiled and poked Elsa on the shoulder repetitively. "Come on Elsa! Answer me." After a few minutes of poking Elsa and telling her to get up Anna finally got the blonde to look at her.

"What do you mean go get breakfast? Can't we stay here?"

Anna could tell her friend didn't want to get up. "Well unless you want the most shitty pancakes known to mankind then no."

Elsa groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't think you realize that I didn't fall asleep until 3:00 this morning so I haven't even got eight hours of sleep."

Anna shrugged then stood up. "Fine, I was going to take you to iHop though. I guess I'll just have to go by myself." Anna began to walk upstairs to her room until she felt cool fingers on her arm.

When Anna looked back she saw a sudden change from Elsa's tired state; she seemed much more awake now. "Did you say iHop?"

Anna giggled and nodded her head when Elsa finally released her grip on the redhead's arm. "I sure did. Now if you would like to come with me you can borrow an outfit from my closet I guess." Elsa nodded and Anna began walking up the stairs to her room with the pale girl close behind.

They finally reached Anna's door and walked in to her room, which was an absolute mess. Anna made her way through the piles of clothes thrown on her floor and grabbed her brush and took out the braids in her hair then went to look through her closet. "Should I wait downstairs?"

"What? No you don't have to. Besides it's your outfit I'm looking for." Anna turned her head and smirked at Elsa who was now blushing as her hands went to her face to hide it. "I honestly think all this blue isn't doing you justice. I mean, you look amazing in blue but... how about a deep orange or a red? Or maybe purple! I bet you'd look amazing in purple." Anna brought out a few shirts she thought would look nice on the older girl. One was an orange form fitting sleeveless shirt with a peace sign on it and a deep red vest, the second one was scarlet; the sleeves were flowing and hung off the shoulders and had spagetti straps to hold the sleeves in place, the last one was a purple form fitting shirt with flowing sleeves and had a butterfly on it.

Elsa looked over the shirts in awe. " Anna, I didn't know you had such beautiful shirts."

"Well I never wear them; if they fit you, you can have them." Elsa looked up and shook her head. "Yes, I don't wear them anyways and I never will so you keep them."

Elsa started to become shy at the situation. "O-okay, if you insist."

Anna nodded once as she finished brushing her hair. "If you want to go ahead and try the shirts on you can. My bathroom is right through here." Anna pointed toward a door beside her closet and then watched as Elsa walked in with the three shirts.

Elsa tried the first one on and noticed it was a lot prettier than she thought at first; the peace sign seemed to cover the entire front of the shirt and she could clearly see her curves then she put the red vest over it and immediately understood what Anna meant about looking good in different colors. _All this time I thought I'd only look this pretty in blue. _Elsa then tried on the scarlet shirt and when she looked in the mirror she saw the way the flowing silk sleeves cascaded down her arm just stoping at the wrists; she was thankful for the straps that held the sleeves about four inches off her shoulders, lastly she tried on the purple shirt the butterfly covered half of the front, the sleeves flowed like the red shirt but stopped at the middle between her shoulder and elbow; this shirt was a little less form fitting than the orange shirt but not near as loose as the scarlet one. Elsa finally took note on the deep purple color of it and looked up at her face then at the shirt. She did this a couple more times before deciding that's the shirt she looked best in, just as Anna had predicted, and walked out to show the redhead.

When Elsa walked out Anna was wearing a loose shirt with a rebel flag on it with a pair of tight white shorts that went to about mid thigh. Elsa's heart stopped, Anna still hadn't put her braids back in and she was just standing there staring at Elsa with cheeks as red as a cherry.

Anna looked over at Elsa and as soon as she saw the blonde in that purple shirt she froze. _Elsa, you're so beautiful. _"Y-you look... wow. I mean... wow. Amazing, you look amazing." Elsa nodded once to thank Anna. "Now we just have to find some jeans for you to wear... OH! I got it, I have the perfect pair." Anna rummaged through her dresser for a little while then pulled out some skinny jeans with a couple holes on them. "Hear you go." Anna tossed the jeans to Elsa then waited for her to go change before taking her eyes off the older girl. Anna had just finished her first braid when Elsa walked out again; her jaw fell to the floor at the sight, Elsa looked so good in skinny jeans especially with that shirt that showed off almost every little curve she had. "Um... I uh... whoa." Anna attempted to make things less awkward but she couldn't tear her gaze away from how perfect Elsa was. Suddenly Anna noticed the messy braid in Elsa's hair and couldn't help but giggle a little. "You should probably redo your braid though."

"Oh well I was going to leave my hair down." Elsa smiled shyly then took the brush as Anna handed it over to her.

Anna went to work on the other braid as Elsa watched her. "Kristoff was right, you do look better with your hair down." Elsa could see a faint smile on Anna's face. "Why don't you ever wear it down?"

"I have my reasons but they're really stupid; I don't really wanna talk about it." Elsa could respect that and nodded her head as the redhead finished her braid. Elsa quickly finished brushing her hair and then shuddered when Anna unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and began leading her out of her room. "So now all we have to do is put our shoes on and we'll be good to go." The two rushed downstairs then Anna grabbed her car keys off her coffee table.

"I thought you couldn't drive?" Elsa gave her a questioning look making Anna stop.

"Well... I can't; at least not legally." Anna tried to avoid Elsa's gaze thinking that she probably wasn't too happy with her.

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll drive then; at least I have a license." Anna reluctantly tossed her the keys muttering 'it's not like I haven't driven before.' Elsa looked at her and giggled as she noticed the redhead pouting. "It's not legal to do that Anna. You could get in some serious trouble you know?"

"Maybe I like trouble." Anna burst with laughter when she saw her reaction. Elsa was blushing so much that she would be glowing if it were dark. "Come on we haven't got all day."

Elsa blinked then realized Anna meant going to iHop but she had to admit she wouldn't mind 'getting in trouble' as long as Anna was involved. "Right." Elsa followed the young girl to the garage then hopped in the drivers seat.

When they finally got to iHop Anna didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she opened the car door and grabbed some cash from the glove compartment. Elsa parked quickly and yelled for her to wait but Anna disregarded it calling Elsa a slow poke then unbuckled and ran up to the door with Elsa running to catch up to her already out of breath with how fast paced the redhead was. "You're going to get yourself killed with all this sliding on stair railings and jumping out of cars."

Anna giggled and whispered to Elsa. "I can't help it; I like fast." Elsa's slight amusement turned in to another blush as the line moved and she heard the ever familiar question 'table or booth?' but she was too distracted by Anna's words to really register it.

Anna looked at Elsa curiously. "Elsa?" Finally the blonde came out of her unaware state of mind. "Table or booth?"

"Oh... I think I booth will suffice." Anna nodded a little surprised by the platinum blonde's endless vocabulary, especially when she seemed nervous. The waitress nodded her head then lead them to a booth as she clutched on to the menus.

When the two girls sat down Anna had looked at the menu maybe five seconds before closing it again. "You already know what you want I asume?" Elsa smiled not even looking up from her own menu when she spoke.

"Well of course! This place has chocolate milk AND chocolate pancakes. I'm not passing up an opportunity like that!" Elsa looked up for a second to grin at Anna then went back to looking at all the choices she had.

"They have blueberry too you know." Elsa tried to talk her friend out of getting chocolate pancakes at least, she could already she Anna scarfing them down and getting chocolate all over her face which would make Elsa want to help her clean it off. Her imagination of the situation was so real she could feel it as if it were actually happening. Anna would begin to close the distance but then shy away and Elsa would close the remaining distance without a second thought. _I bet it would taste really sweet with all the chocolate. _Elsa's fantasy shattered when she heard Anna ask what she was doing. _Shit when did I move to the same side as her? Why is she backed up against the wall? _Elsa blinked and moved back suddenly. _This is getting really out of hand, but I was so close. _Elsa nodded quickly then moved back to her seat. When she stood she noticed half the restaurant saw her including some of the staff. She was so embarrassed she could hear some people in the background murmuring about the event that had just taken place. There was even one person who was on the phone and she heard them telling the person what had just happened. Elsa listened intently to this so she could know what exactly she'd done, apparently she'd stood up and sat by Anna beginning to play with the girl's braids then she moved in a little closer and when Anna backed up she moved in even more then attempted to take out the braids in Anna's hair.

Elsa sat still for a while trying not to think about anything to do with Anna. It became awkwardly silent after what had happened so Elsa decided it to be for the best that she not make conversation or even look up at the redhead for risk of being captivated by those eyes or by any thought that would pop in her head. About ten minutes of awkward silence vanished when the waitress walked up to them and asked if they needed any longer to decide what they wanted. To that Anna nodded and despite the blonde's advice against it she got what she wanted and Elsa settled for blueberry pancakes and apple juice. When the waitress finished writing down their orders she smiled then walked back toward the kitchen.

"So... that was interesting." Anna smiled and Elsa looked up feeling her cheeks grow warm. _Wait did she want me to kiss her? Oh my god Elsa fucking get a hold of yourself of course she doesn't. Especially not after just one day of knowing her. _Elsa tried to calm down but her emotions were so mixed up and it worried her that one person could have such an effect on her.

"Uh... yeah about that I'm really so-"

"Don't apologize. While it might not have been the best decision I wouldn't run away if you liked me." Anna smiled reassuringly and Elsa nodded. _Anna, you're so kind. Listen to me going against everything I ever knew about not being able to fall in love after knowing a person one day._

"Thank you." There was silence for another ten to fifteen minutes before Anna broke it again.

"So... D-do you like me? I mean I don't want to make you tell me but if you don't mind." Anna down at her hands and frowned at how odd that sounded.

Elsa went to say yes then stopped herself. "Well I certainly don't dislike you. You're probably my best friend and I've only known you a day."

A huge grin spread across Anna's face even though she still did not get her question answered how she'd hoped. "You're not bad yourself."

Elsa smiled then looked around grateful that no one was so much as glancing their way anymore. _I was so close._ She kept thinking that over and over until the waitress got to their table with their food. As predicted Anna didn't hesitate with eating her chocolate pancakes.

Elsa watched the redhead for a few seconds then looked away when Anna looked up. Anna shrugged and went back to her pancakes as Elsa started to poke a fork at her own plate. "Okay what's up?"

"Hm? N-nothing, it's nothing." Anna obviously didn't believe her friend and sent her a questioning look. "Okay it is something but I can't say."

"Elsa! That is rubbish! I'm your best friend right?" To this question Elsa nodded. _But I want more than just friends. _"Well then you should be able to tell me anything no matter what it is. You couldn't drive me away if you wanted to."


	4. Chapter 4

~WOW 13 people following this? I'm so happy this is just so sweet. You guys are gonna make me fucking cry tears of joy all over the place. Anyways... here's a warning right now that there may be some heartbreak for you guys in this chapter and then because I love my readers and don't want to hurt you too much there will be some super cute stuffs but yeah don't plan on being happy with me. I hope you guys are loving this as much as I think! Feedback is always nice or if you have a suggestion on how to make this more interesting I may consider it. Anyways happy reading!~

* * *

Elsa took in a deep breath and let one of her thoughts pour out. "Okay. Well... um, yesterday when I dared you... was it because you wanted to or because it was a dare?"

Now it was Anna's turn to shy away. "We-well I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to whether it was a dare or not."

The older girl looked at her slightly confused. "But do you like me?"

"As you said before we are best friends." The redhead gave Elsa a smirk then sipped her chocolate milk.

"You're teasing me! You know what I fucking meant!" Anna looked at her with wide eyes not use to hearing Elsa upset.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry." Elsa frowned then went to looking out a nearby window.

"Thanks that really helped." Anna huffed at the sarcastic comment. There was silence after that until the blonde had finished about half her pancakes and apple juice. "Aren't you going to finish your food Anna?"

"I kind of lost my appetite." Elsa's jaw dropped slightly.

"But you love chocolate." Anna shrugged indifferently. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"I answered you the best I knew how and you weren't pleased with what you got. Do you want me to fall to my knees and tell you I love you? IS THAT IT ELSA?" Elsa was shocked at how angry her friend had gotten.

"Anna, I didn't mean to make it seem like that."

"Well you did! I don't know okay? All I know is that when I'm around you my head goes in space, my heart races, and for once it's like I'm happy. I'm not alone. But the second I don't confess some sort of undying love it's like you suddenly don't want to have anything to do with any part of me." Elsa blinked a couple times trying to register everything just said. _So she does like me then? God Elsa you're an idiot!_

"NO ONE SAID THAT ANNA! I think you're amazing but even though you don't know if I like you that doesn't mean you couldn't have told me. I wouldn't have shut you out." Anna scoffed her face turning slightly red.

"How would I know that? So many people have shut me out due to this. My parents kicked me out of the house right when I told them which is why I live alone in case you didn't realize the way I live lacked adults! The only reason I've gotten this far is because of Kristoff's help." Elsa looked stunned as Anna had begun to cry but she couldn't hold her tongue she had to say it.

"GOD DAMN IT ANNA I TRIED TO DROP SUBTLE HINTS EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT! I LOVE YOU OKAY? I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU BY SEEING YOU IN THE HALLS AND MEETING YOU YESTERDAY BUT I LOVE YOU!" Anna stopped crying for a second and took note of how heartbroken Elsa seemed. "Look I've got to go okay? Just take your keys back and I'll give the clothes I borrowed from you to Kristoff so he can give them back." The platinum blonde placed the keys on the table and ran out of the building with silent tears running down her face. _It's better to know it will never be anything now rather than later._

Anna tried to run after the girl but got stopped to pay for the food and she quickly handed whatever amount she had in her pocket and told the waitress the rest she could consider a tip. Starting up her car she began to search for Elsa. _God she couldn't have gotten too far. _Anna pulled over and let out a string of curse words towards herself for yelling at her friend then called Kristoff for help in tears. "K-kristoff?"

"Feisty pants? What happened you don't sound too happy."

"I'm not."

"Oh god, what the hell happened?"

"Well Elsa and I were-"

"Elsa and I? You mean that hot senior you were hanging out with yesterday?"

"Back off Kristoff! Anyways... We were hanging out at iHop eating breakfast cause she spent the night and shit-"

"Whoa whoa whoa a smoking hot senior stayed the night at your house? Oh my god Anna did you fuck with her?"

"NO! Kristoff this is serious! I really like her and she just ran out of my life."

"Then go find her and kiss the hell out of that face. Wait no; first off does she like you too?"

"That's the thing we kind of got in an argument about some truth or dare shit that happened last night."

"Oh my god. You two did fuck."

"NO WE DIDN'T BIRDBRAIN! She kissed me."

"Then the chick likes you."

"But that's the thing she plays it like it didn't mean anything then right before she leaves she's yelling at me and she tells me she loves me and I don't know what to think."

"Anna, there's not much thinking to do here. The girl dared you to kiss her or you dared her to kiss you?"

"She dared me."

"Okay so this girl is blushing at everything you say or do, dares you to kiss her, and then out of the blue in the middle of an argument, in a public place, she is unafraid to say she loves you. Sounds like she likes you a lot to me."

"I never said anything about her blushing at anything I said or did."

"Oh Anna, that much was so obvious just from hanging around you two for the little time I did. Now I've got to go okay?"

"But Kristoff I need your help still!"

"Is that Anna?" Olaf's voice chimed in as Kristoff quickly said bye and hung up.

_Great now what am I going to do? _Anna slumped in her seat then began to sob softly. _I love you too Elsa, and now I may never get to tell you. _Anna eventually drove home when she was sure her vision was cleared of tears enough for her to drive then when she got home she went straight to her room and found Elsa's hoodie in the bathroom. She stared at it for a moment then hesitantly picked it up as if the thought of moving to fast would make it disappear. _My beautiful Elsa gone. I was so close but now she may never come back. _Anna hugged the hoodie and sat on the floor beginning to cry again. The streams of tears from her eyes stained her face and the jacket as she continued to cry in it as if Elsa were there and she were crying on the blonde's shoulder. She continued to sit there clutching the jacket as if it were the only thing keeping her alive then somewhere along the way she fell asleep.

* * *

Anna woke up startled to the sound of knocking at her door and she groaned at the headache she had. When she stood up to answer the door she was still a little weak. _Who the fuck wants to talk to me now? _She walked down the stairs rather than sliding down the railing and opened the door. "Kristoff? Olaf? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to check on you!" Olaf ran in to Anna's arms and hugged her forcing a smile to appear. Olaf was a sweet little boy with pale skin just like Elsa if not more pale. The little boy was probably ten or eleven years old and loved the summer with every ounce of his being though he got sun burned very easily so Kristoff tried to keep him inside on hot days. Little hazel eyes looked up at Anna when she ruffled Olaf's black hair and the young kid hugged her even tighter. "Kristoff told me what happened, I'm sorry Anna. She must have been really special."

Anna couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt herself breaking all over again though she had no more tears left to cry so she stood there letting Olaf and Kristoff hug her. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. Thank you for doing this."

"It's the least we could do feisty pants. You're one of us and it'd be wrong to leave you to deal with this alone." Anna managed a half smile then turned away and sat on the couch her and the blonde had shared the night before. "I already miss her like crazy and it's driving me insane."

"Makes sense, it's been two days." Anna looked at Kristoff and shock.

"You're joking!" When Kristoff shook his head Anna's eyes widened. "Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"We tried but you refused to open the door. You said that you wanted to be alone and you never wanted to talk to anyone ever again."

"I don't remember that." Anna clutched her head as pain surged through her temples.

"Well you did seem rather out of it. Perhaps you talk in your sleep or something."

"Maybe. Oh no! Today was Monday wasn't it?" Anna groaned in disapproval. "I'm going to have so much work to catch up on."

"No. You rest feisty pants. I already took care of your homework for you." The golden blonde smiled reassuringly.

"Great now I'm going to fail my classes because I can't help you stay on track."

"Okay while my focus isn't the best I did manage to pay attention today and I actually knew how to do it so you're welcome." Anna giggled at the frustration in Kristoff's face.

"Sorry." She sighed and fell back on the couch and wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets.

Olaf giggled joyfully. "You look like you trying to metamorphosize."

Anna's face brightened at the young boy's words. "Yeah. Yeah! That's what I have to do!"

Kristoff looked at her extremely confused. "You have to turn in to a butterfly?" Anna rolled her eyes annoyed with him already.

"No! I have to let the old me go. I can't keep questioning everything I do because my parents don't think it's right or because I'm unsure. I need to become a new me, you know take more risks and shit."

"Well if that's what you believe needs to be done then go for it." Anna jumped up off the couch and then hugged her two friends and gave Olaf a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"Thank you. Even though you may not understand exactly how much you helped."

Olaf nodded hazel eyes staring in to teal as he hugged her. "You're welcome."

The two boys left and Anna spent the rest of her day watching whatever was on T.V. and just letting herself relax. _Tomorrow I fix things with Elsa. No matter what I will at least get her to forgive me. _Anna fell asleep about ten that night then woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock not quite breaking it when she threw it across the room. _Alright Anna time to go to school. You can fix this, you have to fix this. _The redhead got up and got dressed in her usual, a hoodie and long legged blue jeans, then got her bags and ran out the door. She only lived a mile from her school but she liked to drive, even if it was illegal.

When Anna got to Arendelle High she was still not fully awake. "Hey so you decided to come to school today huh?" The voice of her chuckling friend made her smile. "Here's your homework." Kristoff handed her the papers and smiled when he saw her eyes somewhat back to normal. "You seem to be doing a lot better now."

"Well, true I'm not a new person yet, but I know what I have to do and just that knowledge is enough to make me smile." Kristoff hugged her tightly saying 'my little Anna is growing up finally.' and 'I never thought it would happen.' When Anna shoved him away from her after the comments he'd made she glared playfully. "This coming from the guy who wears boxers with trains on them."

"Shhhh, I thought we agreed not to speak of that." Kristoff's face turned bright red and Anna snickered.

"It was your own fault for leaving your door unlocked when you knew I was coming over to visit. You scarred me for life that day you know?"

"Hey! I don't look that bad without a shirt on!"

"You do to me. You're like my brother, I don't want to see any half of you naked."

"Oh really? Well what about the time I walked in your house and your bra's were lying on the floor hm?"

"That's different." Anna crossed her arms and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"How is that any different?" Kristoff smirked as Anna furrowed her brows to think of an explanation.

"Because it's not like you saw me in just my bra and pants you know?"

"Anna, us guys can have a very good imagination; I don't HAVE to see you in just a bra and jeans to get the general idea of what you'd look like."

"What the heck Kristoff!" Kristoff felt a little remorse when he saw the redhead's angry face then he cracked a half grin.

"All men do it."

"Gross."

"Come on you can't tell me you haven't already eye fucked Elsa."

"I haven't actually. I go by more than just looks." Anna muttered under her breath 'though they don't hurt one bit.'

"What was that?" Kristoff glanced at her a playful look in his eyes as he messed up her hair making her squeal and take out her braids.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Anna began to walk away so she could go to fix her hair again and bumped in to Elsa making the blonde lose grip on her books; not really seeing it was her as she was to focused on the fact that her hair was now in two little puffballs on the side of her head she decided to help. "Oh my god I'm so sorry let me help you."

Elsa looked down at Anna and wanted to giggle at the sight before her but at the same time she wanted to cry realizing that two days and twenty two hours ago the two were yelling at each other in iHop. _Cool it don't say anything she probably doesn't want to talk just yet. As a matter of fact she probably doesn't even want to see you right now. _At this thought Elsa ran and hid before Anna could see it was her. _It's better this way. Yeah, who needs her? She obviously doesn't care for me in that way if she could yell like she did and that's just fine, someday someone will care but it won't be her._


	5. Chapter 5

~Okay so my last update on followers wasn't as recent as it could've been, I have 18 followers anyways it's getting close to the part that will probably make you question me but hang in there; every good story has a good struggle in it. Also please don't hate me after this chapter because what goes on will help a lot with the bigger picture of the story. I love that this has gotten as big as it has even though it's still kinda small but I can't complain because this has really exceded my expectations. Happy reading!~

* * *

Anna stood up again books in her hands as a shocked expression washed over her. "What? This doesn't make any sense! Where'd they go?"

"You didn't see who it was did you?" Anna shook her head then blinked at the blonde slowly opening the book to find the name Elsa written in it.

"Oh my god! I just missed my chance! I have to find her and make things right!" Kristoff tried to stop her but she turned her back to him beginning to walk off. "Besides she'll need her book for class."

"Hold on a second there. If she ran of like that while you were picking up her stuff then that means she doesn't want to talk right now. I'll find her and give the books back okay?" Anna pouted and reluctantly handed him Elsa's books. "Now don't give me that face, you know it's for the best."

"But I wanted to make things right with her! I told myself I'd at least apologize today!"

"I'll apologize for you okay? There's no need to worry; besides with me as your wingman this girl will be falling for you again by the end of the day and if not maybe I'll have a chance hm?"

"Kristoff you better lose that thought right now." Anna glared daggers at him as Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Geez feisty pants I've never seen you like this before. You must really like her a lot."

"Well duh! She's like the spitting image of perfection and she's sweeter than Hershey's."

"Damn Anna calm down." Anna blushed then heard the bell ring.

"Well I've got to go, thanks Kristoff." She gave him a quick hug then bolted to get to her class on time.

Elsa stepped out in the open again and Kristoff glanced at her shocked. "Did you hear that entire conversation?"

"I did but I didn't pay much mind to anything said." Elsa glanced at her books as Kristoff handed them to her. "Thanks for giving me back my books."

"I thought you'd run a lot farther than that. You bolted out of that situation faster than I've ever seen anyone run."

Elsa shrugged and looked up at him. "I use to be on track so that helps."

"Oh! Anna wanted me to tell you she's sorry for yelling at you the other day. Look I don't know what happened but I know she's miserable since she made you mad at her. She really cares a lot and I hate to see her so down in the dumps."

"I'm sorry that she's feeling that way but for now it is best for me not to talk to her. I don't want to get caught up in hoping for something that will never happen." Elsa nodded a goodbye to him then walked away to go to her class.

* * *

Anna ran up to Kristoff at lunch and threw her stuff on the table then looked at him with pleading eyes. "So what did she say? Has she forgiven me? Wait did you even find her yet?"

"She's forgiven you but-"

"Awesome! I can't wait to talk to her again! We'll hang out and watch movies and-"

"Anna! You can't." Kristoff looked at the ground when Anna's eyes showed signs of tears forming from his words. "She needs time by herself. She likes you a lot but she wants to have time to get over what happened."

"But how come? I said I was sorry what more can I do?"

"The only thing you can do is give her time and when she's ready she'll come to you." Kristoff hated seeing the usually always smiling redhead frowning like she was now. It didn't help that there was nothing he could do. Anna bent her head down and felt a tear escape as her friend suddenly pulled her in a hug. "It'll be okay. I'm here for whatever you may need me for but I can't fix this for you; you'll have to be patient and I know that's a pain in the ass for you but it's not impossible."

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna sat down after she was released not even thinking to eat.

Kristoff watched her for a few minutes then sighed. "You need to eat Anna. You can't let this bring you down that much. He handed her an apple and to ease his mind she took a few bites out of it. "You need to eat more than that."

"I'm not really that hungry." Anna looked away from him as his gaze made her feel rather guilty.

"Okay that's it. I'm going to come over and we're going to finish homework and eat pizza then I'm playing video games with you because I will not let this continue to hurt you."

"Don't you see? Not even that will fix me, I'll still be upset after you leave. I'll still go through the same routine I have gone through for the past few days; the same routine of being alone and wishing I could go back and change what had happened." Anna covered her mouth just realizing that she'd sounded more upset than she wanted to. "I'v got to go. I'll see you after school but you're not coming over today, I'll do my own homework." Before Kristoff could react Anna was already walking away.

* * *

Anna had emerged from her last class as the hallways began to flood with students walking around and talking; she let out a sigh and tried to make her way through just wanting to get home as soon as possible as there was suddenly a girl that got pushed in to her causing her to yelp when she fell. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you. I was pushed and... Anna?" The voice sounded so familiar and when Anna looked up she realized why.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked away and began to walk away from the redhead. "Elsa wait!" Anna jumped up stumbling a little trying to keep the blonde in her sight. "Elsa I'm sorry okay? I never should've yelled like I did."

"It's fine Anna." She didn't even look at Anna trying to conceal her mixed feelings.

"No it's not." Anna noticed a sad look forming on Elsa's face then grew worried. "What's wrong? I did apologize."

"Yes you did." Elsa's face seemed to lighten a little but quickly grew in to anger. "But you have to leave me alone now."

"But Elsa!" Anna's voice was pleading and she attempted to grab Elsa's arm but the blonde pulled away.

"Look I forgave you but I need time to myself." Elsa looked away as Anna tried to read her expression.

"I don't understand why you're still hurt. I apologized, I didn't mean to come off as mad as I did so what's keeping you from wanting to be around me?"

"Nothing but I just need to keep to myself for a while. I have to sort some things out, now that's enough."

"Elsa please? I don't want you to shut me out." At this Elsa's blue eyes widened and she spun around to face Anna.

"I said enough! Why can't you understand that?!" Elsa's eyes watered and she ran off leaving Anna standing there with her jaw dropped in shock. After about a minute Anna decided to walk to her car and started it up.

The second Anna got home she finished her homework then did nothing until she got a frantic call from Kristoff.

"Anna! I'm so glad you picked up! I need your help NOW! It's about Olaf."

"What?! What happened?"

"I'll explain later just meet us at the hospital okay?" Kristoff hung up before Anna could question him further and she immediately got in her car so she could go meet them.

When Anna finally got there she looked at Kristoff with fear and worry in her eyes. Kristoff walked over to her barely able to speak. "He was just trying to draw and one of the other kids wanted his crayons. He has a broken leg and some pretty bad bruises. The teacher told me she left the classroom for a second to get more crayons and when she got back the kid had thrown Olaf in to the wall and he hasn't woken up since."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Let me see him."

"We can't yet. We have to wait until they're done. I've been waiting since after school." Kristoff looked down at the ground. "I hope he's okay, he's like a brother. I'll kill the bastard who did this if he doesn't end up okay." About that time the doctor walked up to them his face expressionless. "How is he?"

"He seems to be just fine. However, there is the matter of the broken leg and his concussion."

"Concussion?! What the hell?" Kristoff's eyes grew furious as he clenched his fists.

"Yes; we gathered that we should check about that when his teacher told us about him being thrown against the wall. We don't know if he has amnesia or not because he hasn't quite gained his consciousness but I believe he'll be just fine after he wakes up."

"May we see him?" Anna's voice wavered a bit when she spoke.

"If you want to see him you'll have to wait a while longer, he'll be in room 26, I'll have a nurse tell you when you can." Anna nodded and her and Kristoff sat in silence waiting until the nurse came fifteen minutes later and told them it was okay to go in.

The two walked in carefully to see the unconscious boy that lie before them and froze. Kristoff was the first to move closer taking a couple slow steps then rushing to Olaf's side. "I'll kill the kid who did this to you. I'm so sorry Olaf; I promised you I'd protect you the day I found you and I failed."

Anna looked at her friend confused but let him have a few minutes to speak, she took this time as a chance to notice how bruised Olaf's face was. His eyes were black and he had a few cuts on his face as if the kid had taken a pair of scissors to him, his lip was busted, and his right cheek had a huge dark bruise on it. When Kristoff got up and turned to face Anna she decided it'd be best to ask what she wanted to earlier. "What did you mean when you said the day you found him?"

Kristoff sighed and looked down at the ground. "I know you know Olaf isn't really related to me... what had happened was Olaf lived in a foster home before he lived with me. He had been walking down the road with his head hung low one day and, me being 10 at the time, I wanted to see what was wrong. I ran out to talk to him and he stayed silent for a good time then told me he was a runaway; when I asked him why he ran away he told me how the other kids in the foster home treated him and how he was the smallest so he couldn't protect himself, then he got in to this story about how he gets sunburned easily and they made him go outside on the hottest days and he couldn't come back inside until all the work outside was done or he'd get beaten by the parents. They treated him like trash. Anyways, I asked him if he wanted to meet my family, seeing as the foster home he lived in didn't really want to keep him my parents asked me if I wanted to take on the responsibility of a little brother and I said yes so the foster parents he had ended up giving him up. Ever since the day he officially become my brother I told him I'd protect him at all costs and this is the first time I've failed."

Anna felt sick at hearing this new information; it made her heart hurt to see someone so small getting treated so horribly. "Kristoff, you haven't failed him. You can't expect yourself to be able to protect him from all harm, he's going to have to learn to defend himself."

"I know that! But for as long as he's too small to learn I want to look out for him. I promised him I'd be a big brother and that's exactly what I'm going to do." For the first time in two years Anna saw her friend beginning to cry then as if to shove his emotion away he looked at Olaf once more then smiled. "We'll come and visit him again tomorrow. Right now I just want to go back home and stay by myself."

"Oh no you don't! You're going to come and hang out with me until I know you'll be okay." Anna crossed her arms as Kristoff opened his mouth to protest. "Nope! You can't say no; best friends orders." Anna grabbed his arm and began leading him to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

~Wow 24 followers! You guys are the reason I try to update so fast you all are so amazing I can't even describe it. I never imagined this would get so popular and I just wanna hug all of you. I'm also really sorry about what has happened in the last chapter but I'm sure you'll let it go eventually. Okay that was really lame. On that note happy reading!~

* * *

When the two got to Anna's house they orded pizza and watched The Fox and The Hound then had a seemingly endless thumb war until it was 7:00. "Well thanks for cheering me up feisty pants but I've got to go now." Anna nodded and grabbed her car keys so she could drive him to his house. "There's no need for that. I'll be just fine walking."

Anna nodded once more and smiled at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course! And then first thing after school we'll go and see Olaf." Kristoff hugged Anna before walking out the door.

It was 2:00A.M. and Kristoff got a call on his cellphone. Grumbling he sat up and looked at the screen becoming worried when he realized it was the hospital calling him. "What's happened?"

"It seems as though Olaf's concussion might be a little worse than we had anticipated earlier."

"What? How much worse?" his voice was coated with worry for the little boy.

"He just woke up about ten minutes ago. When we sent a nurse to see what the problem was he complained of a headache and shortly after he began vomiting and he hasn't stopped."

"Isn't that life threatening if his concussion is that bad?"

"Those are a few signs that his brain could be bleeding yes but we still believe that he will be able to pull through. He's been asking for us to call you so he can see you though. I'm sorry about the timing but we couldn't convince him to wait."

"I'll be right there just tell him to stay strong for me okay?" Kristoff quickly made his way out of the house and called Anna for a ride to the hospital not caring how tired he looked.

Anna grumbled at Kristoff at first for waking her up but as soon as she heard the situation she agreed to help him and quickly made her way to his house. "Kristoff are you going to be okay?" The redhead looked at his tired face as he got in her car.

"I'll be fine so long as Olaf is okay." He looked over to her and managed a quick smile as she started her car. There was silence until they got to the hospital and Kristoff took off running to Olaf's room.

"Kristoff! You made it!" Hazel eyes stared at Kristoff tired and weak but still gleamed with joy as Olaf tried to get up to hug his brother then feel to the floor. "Whoops I guess I'm a little dizzy." The nurse that stood at the door looked over at him as he spoke then advised Kristoff to keep him in his hospital bed.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see my brother no matter what condition your in." Kristoff smiled for a second then his face became rather serious. "You're going to get through this Olaf I'll be here with you however long it takes okay?"

Olaf frowned as a tiny hand went up to the side of his head. "Kristoff I don't think so. I'm really weak and even the nurses are giving up hope."

"It's only been a day they can't determine whether you're going to die from just that!"

"Kristoff that kid threw me against the wall five times!"

"But you can remember right?! You haven't lost your memory so that has to be a good sign."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only remember you, the fight, and my name. I don't remember anything else. Was I suppose to remember more?"

Kristoff frowned at hearing this. "So you won't remember Anna then?" Olaf's brows furrowed in confusion as Anna walked in the room.

"Wow, she's pretty." Anna smiled at the young boy a bit sad he didn't remember her. "Hi. My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna remembered him saying this the first day they met.

"My name is Anna." The redhead walked over to Olaf carefully and bent down to hug him. "I'm sorry you can't remember me Olaf."

Olaf chuckled without a care in the world. "Well we've never met before so how could I remember you? I mean if we'd met before I wouldn't forget a face like yours."

Anna smiled once more before excusing herself to go stand outside the door to the room. She slid her back against the wall and covered her face with her hands then waited for Kristoff to return to her side.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was trying to think what she would do about her situation with Anna. _You should fix this. You can fix this! Just drive to her house stupid! She likes you! Go to her! _Elsa frowned as she remembered the way she had confessed to the freckle-faced girl. _I can't though not now. Not right this moment. Maybe tomorrow at school; I can ask her to forgive me then._

Elsa looked at the clock which stuck 7:00 currently. "Anna probably just got her homework done." Elsa continued to speak to herself until an hour, then two, then finally three passed by. "Now it's defiantly too late. Go to bed and just shake it off until you see her tomorrow." The blonde absently made her way to her room sprawling herself on her bed sheets.

An unintended sigh escaped as she focused on thoughts of Anna, her soft skin, her freckles, her soft lips, her entire being was picture perfect.

A sob choked in the back of Elsa's throat. "I treated her like trash." She shoved her face in her pillow as her voice escaped in broken sobs and cries of apology.

"I'll never make it through if you don't forgive me." Elsa smothered herself with her pillow even more trying to force the thoughts of the other day away. Still remembering the glances from the people sitting around them, still remembering how she felt when Anna got upset, still remembering Anna's words about how she'd been disowned and thrown out of her parents house for liking girls.

Elsa cried herself to sleep then awoke to a loud ringing of her phone and looked at the number. _The hospital? Why are they calling me? _The first thing that came to mind was Anna being hurt as she answered the phone rather groggy but not paying mind to the time. "Elsa? God I hope I have the right number. Anyways this is Kristoff and I wanted you to come here to meet my brother Olaf."

"God damn it Kristoff I thought Anna was hurt." Elsa finally looked at the time realizing it was 4:00. "Why now? It's four in the morning!"

"My brother could be dying." Kristoff's voice was immediately coated in disappointment.

"Oh my god! Okay I'll be there soon." Elsa hung up and quickly attempted to make her puffy face look at least half decent then hurried to the hospital.

Kristoff meet Elsa in the lobby and showed her to the way to Olafs' room. "He's asleep again but this could very well be the last time I'll see him sleeping so peacefully without it being forever."

Elsa let herself be guided by Kristoff as she felt her heart sink. "Is Anna here?"

"Don't worry. You won't have to run off this time, she left about an hour ago which is actually why I called you. I wanted you to be here with me to watch over my brother but I also wanted to encourage you to at least forget about the problems you and Anna may or may not have and be there for her. She's had a hard enough past without some amazing girl teasing her off and on about wanting to be in a relationship."

"I'm not trying to hurt her you realize that right?" Elsa's voice became firm and defensive as her eyes narrowed at Kristoff. " I just need to keep my distance so I don't fall in to the trap I already fell in to once before."

"And what trap is that? The trap of liking someone? Last time I checked that wasn't a bad thing!" Kristoff's voice rose a little as he became extremely protective. "If Olaf does die Anna is the closest to a sibling that I have left and I refuse to see her depressed like this! Now if you don't like her whatever see if I give a fuck about it but you need to tell her what it's going to be before she breaks down."

"Can't you see I'm trying? I've never loved anyone before so I don't know if it's real myself." Elsa's eyes clamped shut as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know only this; when she's around me I don't want to hide, I want to be everything I was raised, scratch that, AM raised not to be. I want to make her feel cared for and happy and be the reason she smiles but I just can't! I have a heart that's made of ice therefore I can not love anyone no matter how much I want to, no matter how many times I tell myself I love her, it's just not possible."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff looked at the girl confused.

"I mean I can't help it. I want to love but it's dangerous for me to because I'm afraid I'll only end up hurting her in the end." Elsa came to a stop and turned her back to Kritsoff. "I want to be there, God only knows I'd put my life on the line for her but I can't allow myself to get close to her only to be a disappointment just like the other day."

"Are you fucking joking? Elsa, Anna loves you, she's gone off the deep end crying over losing you. That day she wasn't at school was because she couldn't bear the thought of having to see you because she didn't want to break down at school! When Olaf and I finally got her to open the door she was standing there clutching your hoodie with the puffiest eyes I've ever seen!" Kristoff sighed and looked at Elsa who had just caved in on herself. Elsa stood with her head bent down and her arms folded across her waist as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she bite her lip to hold back a sob.

Elsa's voice shook as she tried to speak. "I can't help it! I don't know what to do in a situation like this, no one has ever paid any mind to me, I've always been the shy quiet girl in the back of the class."

Kristoff went to hug her but Elsa flinched when she felt his fingertips brush against her. "Look you just tell her you're not clear on the situation and to give you some time. Anna's very understanding and I'm sure she'll give you time if you ask for it." Elsa looked over at him as her tears stopped and she nodded.

"Now let's meet this brother of yours." Her face suddenly beamed with a smile and Kristoff showed her the way. When they had approached the room Elsa looked at the sleeping form of Olaf and smiled. "If he weren't hurt this would almost be adorable. How old is he?"

"He's eleven. He got beat up at school yesterday." Kristoff's fists clenched tight at the thought. "It was all over some stupid crayons."

Elsa looked at Kristoff then back at Olaf. "You really care for him don't you?"

"Well he's only been my brother for five years." Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"He wasn't born in your family?"

"Nope. He lived in a foster home before my family took him in, a pretty crappy foster home at that, but I don't want to get in to details about that."

"Of course not. I understand." Elsa smiled at Kristoff reassuringly. "He looks like a really tough boy though; I'm sure he'll beat whatever has him down."

"Concussion."

"Hm?"

"That's what he's here for. The kid who beat him up slammed him in a wall five times. He has a concussion. So far he hasn't shown any signs of getting better."

"But it hasn't even been a day so how could they determine that?"

"I don't know but they suspect his brain is bleeding and I'm staying here with him until he gets better."

"But what about school?"

"Anna's going to tell my teachers that I won't be in my classes and bring me work and notes. Fortunately enough we both had the luck of getting the same teachers at the same times so I'm in every single class with her, with the exception of maybe two her fifth class and last class. She just had to take theatre as a class."

Elsa giggled at this. "It's seems like you are really close to her."

"She's practically another brother to me, despite her being a girl, she acts just like one of us."

Elsa looked at the time and noticed it was 5:08 already. "Shoot I'm sorry but I've got to go. Thank you for the advice and I'll try to come to visit tomorrow and see your brother again." Kristoff nodded without turning his head to look at her as he preferred to keep his watch on Olaf.

"Thank you." Elsa then pat him on the shoulder and left to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

~30 followers! You guuuuuys! Ya'll are making me smile too much. Okay, I wanna warn you ahead of time you may not like me soon although I hope that's not the case. Also expect a new character to be joining this story soon, and this is just a little update to quench your Elsanna thirst so later on my beta will get to this but I've told them not to rush for now. Happy reading!~

* * *

Kristoff stayed with Olaf pacing back and forth in the room and looking over every once and a while as if to make sure he was still there. Around 8:00a.m. Kristoff passed out in the chair facing the hospital bed.

"Kristoff?" A weak voice startled the blonde. "Kristoff, how come you're still here?"

"I... I wanted to stay to keep watch over you." The boy smiled and Kristoff walked over to his side. "I'm going to protect you no matter what okay?"

"Don't you see though? You can't; I'm already as good as gone."

"Don't talk like that! You'll make it through this, I know you will."

"No." Kristoff felt tears filling his eyes and obstructing his vision. "It's been a good run brother."

"Please, Don't leave me. I don't want to feel like I failed you."

"But you didn't. I've lived good for five years out of eleven; I finally learned what it's like to have a family who cares and even better I got the best brother anyone could ask for."

Tears spilled over and Kristoff couldn't even think clearly anymore. "Please, stay strong."

"I can't stay strong forever." The boy looked up at his teary-eyed brother. "Can I have one last warm hug?"

Kristoff let out a choked sob as he bent down taking the boy in his arms and hugging him. He could feel the slowing pulse of his younger brother but refused to let him go; 20 beats per minute, 15 beats per minute, 13 beats per minute, then 8 beats per minute finally the youngest of the two began shutting his hazel eyes. "I love you." Then he flat lined and his warmth eventually left his body.

Kristoff jolted himself awake with tears staining his cheeks and looked at Olaf to see him with color still in his face; the blonde only allowed himself to relax when he saw the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest. "You'll get through this, I know you will." He glanced at the time to see it was 10:00a.m. _Anna is probably in english right now._

Kristoff looked back at Olaf and as if on cue Olaf's eyes slowly fluttered open. "K-kristoff?"

"You're awake again." Kristoff remained seated still not able to really get over the fear he felt in his dream.

"Did you think I wouldn't wake up again." Kirstoff frowned and Olaf looked at him curiously.

"I had a really terrible dream." Olaf tried to get up making the sheets under him rustle. "Stay in your bed, you need the rest."

"But I want to hug you, you look really bothered by this." Kristoff sighed finally having the ability to get up he moved over to Olaf and hugged him.

"I'm only bothered by it because of how serious it might be." Olaf smiled at him tilting his head.

"Even if I don't make it through this then it'll be okay. I've stayed strong this far now it's your turn." Olaf sniffled but kept his smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna had just got done with a rough draft of an essay the teacher had assigned the class.

_Kristoff is not going to be happy when he finds out he has to do this. _

Anna began to think back to the reason her friend wasn't there and her expression fell to sadness. Not noticing the teacher come up behind her she fell out of her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna? Are you okay?" The class snickered until the teacher gave a menacing glare, silently telling them to get back to work.

Anna's tone was annoyed but she remained kind in her words "Yes, Mrs. Winters, I'm fine."

Mrs. Winters looked down at Anna with concern. "Your eyes say otherwise. I may just be an English teacher but I know when something's bothering someone." She held out her hand to help Anna; only when Anna was in her seat again did Mrs. Winters bend down to look her in the eyes. "Whatever it is you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"Well…" Anna hesitated for a second and bit her lip thinking of what to say first. "Okay so Kristoff's little brother, Olaf… I mean he's not Kristoff's real brother but he's adopted, anyways he's in the hospital and we're really concerned because he could die. I mean we don't think he is but he could because he has a really bad concussion from this fight he got in. Not that he'd start a fight, he's a really sweet kid, but this one boy from his grade beat him up and that's why he has the concussion. Then there's this girl I met the other day and she was just sitting in this alley crying, I still don't know what it was about but I wish I did, but she was gorgeous and her name is Elsa and-" The teacher quickly cut off Anna's babbling when she heard Elsa's name.

"Elsa is my daughter." Anna's eyes widened and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Your daughter?" Mrs. Winters nodded and Anna immediately looked down at her paper. "I'm sorry if it was awkward hearing a girl call your daughter gorgeous but she really is."

"Thank you. It makes no difference to me how you see her though, I allow her to make her own choices, if she wants to date a girl that's fine because I can't force her to live her life a certain way. The way I see it she's going to live how she wants whether I want her to or not." Mrs. Winters smiled at Anna and Anna looked at her teacher surprised by how much she already knew of the situation.

"Aren't you worried she'll take advantage of that?" Mrs. Winters put a hand over her mouth to hide her growing smile.

"Just because I allow her to make her own choices doesn't mean she doesn't get punished for some things, within reason of course. I can't change who she likes or how she acts but if she does something bad like skipping class or getting in a fight she'll get in trouble for it."

"Oh." Anna awkwardly looked Mrs. Winters then back at her paper.

"Anyways, I hope you get to feeling better. If you think it'll help I'll talk to Elsa for you."

Anna's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I think this is just something I'll have to fix myself." With that the teacher nodded and went back to her desk and Anna anxiously awaited the sound of the bell to release her from the class.

* * *

Elsa seemed to be having similar troubles, as she could not find it in her to focus on her Pre-Cal lesson. The teacher had been teaching for a good ten minutes already and all Elsa could think about was Anna and how she wanted to make things right with her.

_I have to find her after class somehow. It's the only way._

Elsa heard Anna calling her name then looked around the room in surprise. "Anna?" The class laughed at her and Elsa slumped down in her seat, attempting to disappear from the face of the Earth, whenever she realized it was the teacher and not the kind-hearted freshman she thought she heard.

"Elsa Winters, this is a time for learning; not for you to daydream. You've been my best student all year, what's happened?" Elsa looked up her face red with embarrassment.

"I don't quite know what's happened either." The teacher shook her head and sighed.

"Just try to focus on the lesson. You're going to need to know this for the test next week." Elsa nodded and looked back to her notes. Surprisingly enough she wrote down everything the teacher had said and managed to doodle Anna's' name off to the side.

Another thirty-five minutes of torture and the bell rang. Anna bolted out of her English class and began heading to her next class.

_This class and one more until lunch. You can do this._

Elsa looked around in the crowd of people until some red hair caught her attention. "Anna!" The young freshman spun around looking for the person who called her name.

"Elsa? I thought you didn't want to talk to me again."

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were the one who didn't want to talk to me again." Anna giggled then looked up confused.

"Well not that it hasn't been great to talk to you again but what made you talk to me today?"

"Look I made a mistake okay. I had to at least apologize to you about what happened. I know it's probably really weird but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Anna blushed and sent her gaze to the floor.

"Be serious, I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are. I mean I even…" Elsa hesitated about what she wanted to say next.

"You even what?"

"I wrote your name on my Pre-Cal notes." Anna smiled and Elsa used her free hand to play with her braid. "I mean I remembered how much you hate math and I guess my imagination kind of took over from there."

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you too." Anna replied changing the subject. "I just didn't know how I was going to."

"It's really nice to talk to you like this again." Elsa looked around at anyone but Anna to avoid the, no doubt, adorable expression on her face.

"Yeah, it's just like it was the day we met." Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered how they met.

"Except I'm not crying this time."

"Yeah, by the way what was that about?" Elsa looked nervous then realized the halls were almost empty.

"Um… I'd rather not talk about it. I got to go now." Anna looked a little hurt but nodded understandingly.

"Oh, okay. See you later?"

"Maybe." With that Elsa walked away regretting that she even thought of speaking to Anna in the first place.

_I should've known it'd only make things worse. But I don't understand what's holding me back. There's literally nothing keeping me from her but myself. Maybe I could stop her before it's too late._

Elsa turned her head to look back and saw Anna turning a corner to go to class.

_Later. You can fix it after school._

Both girls seemed to have increasing trouble after their encounter in the hallways. Anna couldn't think why Elsa kept pushing her away if she'd been forgiven and Elsa could only think about what she'd say when she saw Anna again after school.

* * *

The last bell of the day pierced Anna's ears as she jumped out of her seat.

_I'm so ready for this day to be over. At least I don't have much homework today._

Anna got to the door as an upperclassman tripped her then laughed and walked away. And before Anna could even blink someone was helping her up.

She looked up, slowly recognizing Elsa. "Hey; thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it. Hans is a jerk to everyone."

"Well I should know that. I dated him for a while." Elsa's was left speechless as her eyes widened.

"How'd he get lucky enough to date someone as amazing as you?" Anna turned her gaze to her books that still lie scattered and began picking them up.

"Well it was during the summer and he seemed like a nice enough guy but I was so wrong about him. He was the reason my parents found out about me." Elsa's expression gradually changed to confusion.

"What do you mean he's the reason they found out?"

"Well when I was dating him I wasn't really sure I liked him. I mean yeah I thought he was great and all but I just couldn't see me liking a guy and so I tried to talk through it with him calmly and I explained I still wanted to try and make things work but he got mad and so he told me we were through and slapped me; after that he ran stormed out of the house and told my parents that they raised me terribly because I liked girls." Elsa pulled Anna in to a hug then backed up to look her in the eyes.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It never came up until now." Anna rubbed her eyes then remembered her promise to visit Olaf. "Shit, I've… um… I've got to go."

"What? Where?"

"Oh, well I promised Kristoff I'd go visit his brother in the hospital."

"I can drive you there. I mean I was headed there after this anyways." Anna smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. Maybe we can hang out at my house afterwards." Elsa giggled at the visible joy on Anna's face.

"I'll think about it." The two headed to Elsa's car Anna's jaw dropped.

"You have a Ferrari? Okay I know your mom didn't get this for you because she's my English teacher."

"It was a gift from my dad. For my sixteenth birthday, it's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding me? That's totally a big deal. These things cost around half a million dollars."

"Well my dad is pretty rich I guess. He's saved up a lot of money, however, as far as jobs goes he works with Ferrari's all the time. He knows every last detail about them so he made sure to buy me the best."

"Wow. You're dad works with these cars everyday?"

"More like builds them. He really just does simple repairs but there have been some that he's had to take apart and rebuild because they were so wrecked. I mean he doesn't just work with Ferrari's but he keeps them around a lot. Now are you going to continue staring or do you want to get to the hospital to see Olaf?"

"Right. Let's go." Anna anxiously hopped in the passenger seat and threw her backpack in the back seat.


End file.
